Everything Changes
by Rach01
Summary: The battles with the Negaverse are all over, the scouts can now have their normal lives. Serena has found out Darien is cheating on her with Raye. She decides to quit the scouts. What will happen now? Will they ever fix things? Not a proper SereXDare fic!
1. Chapter One

Hiya everyone! This story is replacing You Don't Know Me. I didn't really like the way it started, so I've done another one. I've got a different story in mind for the other title haha! Well, I hope you like this better. Please review at the end ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; I am just using the characters.

* * *

**Everything Changes**

_Chapter One_

Serena walked to the arcade in a daze. This was the only place she go. She couldn't go home; her family would just say 'I told you so!' and she didn't need that. Serena looked at the doors for a while. She took put her cell phone, pressed a few buttons and put the phone to her ear. She waited for the person on the other end to pick up. Finally she heard it.

"Hello" the female voice answered.

"Mina, I need you! Will you come to the arcade please?" Serena asked in a feeble voice. She was trying so hard not cry. Her throat was constricting and she was finding it difficult to talk.

"Yea…I'll be right there. Serena, are you okay?" Mina replied, she had never heard Serena like this before and it scared her.

"I'm not sure yet, I just need you to come here"

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes" Mina told her.

"Bye" Serena said and hung up.

Serena took a deep breath to try and compose herself and walked through the sliding glass doors. It was early in the morning and surprisingly busy. 'Great' she thought. Her she was seeking comfort and everyone in the arcade was enjoying their day. She stood by the doors and scanned the place looking for a familiar face. Serena spotted him in the booth at the back and started to walk towards him.

Andrew was sitting in the booth going over paperwork for the arcade when someone took the seat opposite him. He quickly looked up to see it was Serena and went back to going over the finances.

"Hey Serena, what's happening?" He asked her, not taking his eyes of the paper.

"Not much, what are you doing?"

"Just going over these. They need to be approved before I send them off" he replied. Andrew's family owned small cafes all over the country, and Andrew and his sister helped run them.

"Oh, okay then. Are you really busy?" she asked in a whisper and looked down at her hands. Hearing this, Andrew immediately looked up and studied her face. She looked upset and he didn't like seeing her like this. He reached over and covered her small hands with his. She looked up at him.

"Are you okay Serena?"

Serena waited before answering him. "I'm not sure yet. When Mina gets here, can we go to the back and talk? I phoned her before I came in and she said that she would be here" she asked with a small voice. Andrew simply nodded and started to sort his papers out.

They sat in silence until Mina showed up. Serena was staring at her hands and Andrew was staring at her. He loved her so much sometimes that it hurt, but he knew she would never feel the same way, After all; she had a boyfriend. He practically knew everything about her. She had always been there. Their families were good friends and he would always be there for her. After about ten minutes of waiting, the arcade doors opened and in walked Mina. Andrew took Serena's hands in his again and led her to the back room, motioning for Mina to follow.

Mina walked in to find Serena sitting on one of the sofas and Andrew getting her a glass of water. She took a step forward and kneeled down in front of Serena.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Hearing Mina's soft tone, Serena started to cry. Mina was instantly sitting next to her and pulled her into a hug. Serena was shaking and she was forced to take in large gasps of breath. Andrew and Mina waited patiently for her to calm down, while Mina whispered soothing words in her ear. After a while, Serena pulled back and started to wipe her eyes.

"Serena, what happened?" Andrew asked as calmly as he could. Inside he was seething. What could possibly make her that upset? Serena was rarely upset at anything.

Serena took a few breaths and started to tell her story. "I got up early this morning and I was bored and decided to go out for a bit. Everyone was doing something and so couldn't come with me, so I went on my own. I phone Darien last night and asked him what he was doing today and he told me that he was working all day. I didn't think to phone Amy and Lita considering they have been ignoring me for a while" she stopped to think for a bit and then started pacing the room. "So anyway, I went for a walk and somehow ended up in front of Raye's temple. I don't go there unless it's absolutely necessary but I thought I would go and see what she was doing today. When I got to the top of the stairs and started to walk forward I could hear noises, not just any noises, Raye was obviously there with someone" she stopped again and tears were threatening to fall. She was now struggling to get all her words out. "I guess curiosity got the better of me because I went to check it out. The door was open a bit so I had a look to see if I knew him" she was sitting back on the sofa with Mina to the side of her and Andrew sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She had managed to calm herself down, but now she was getting angry. "When I looked I saw Raye on top of…wait for it, this is where it gets good…" she said sarcastically. "…Darien" she spat out his name. Andrew and Mina gasped at this.

"Are you sure it was Darien?" Andrew asked her to make sure she didn't confuse him with someone else. If it was him, he was going to kill him, best friend or not.

"Yea Drew…I'm sure. I don't even know why I am so upset over this. I mean, okay we've been together for two years but for a while now, I've felt like I don't want to be in this relationship anymore" she was angry at herself for crying over him. She deserved so much better, damn him! She got up and started to pace the room again.

"Wow, Serena, what are you going to do?" Mina asked her.

"I don't know yet. Let's see what happens, but neither of you can tell him that I know or that you know" Mina nodded straight away but Andrew hesitated. Serena knew what he was thinking. She went over and stood in front of him, she looked him dead in the eye. "Please Drew?"

Andrew sighed and continued to look into her eyes. He knew that look. She was up to something! He finally nodded his head. She launched herself into his arms and whispered a thank you to him. They held onto each other for a while. Eventually, Serena pulled back and turned to Mina.

"Do you think I can stay with you for tonight? I can't go home, they never really liked Darien anyway and I don't need a lecture off them"

"Sure, it's only me and Matt home anyway. Mom and Dad are in LA for a couple of days. You know how our families are. We can call everyone up and make a night of it, like we used to! What do you say?" Both girls grinned.

_A month later_

Serena had called a meeting at the temple, supposedly to discuss scout business, but she had other reasons. Just to piss everyone off even more, she decided to turn up late. She stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body and started to towel dry her hair. She walked out of her bathroom; that was connected to her bedroom and went to her large walk in closet. She pulled out a pair of dark, form-fitting jeans and a black, short-sleeved zip-up hoodie and got dressed. She came out of her closet and sat down at her vanity to do her hair and make-up. She decided to keep it natural. Twenty minutes later, she went back to her closet and pulled out her black Chanel flip-flops with matching bag and sunglasses. Serena walked out of her bedroom and went down to the kitchen where her cousin Lyndzi was sitting.

"Alright love, I'm going out. I won't be long okay. When I get back do you want to go shopping?" Serena asked her cousin. Lyndzi nodded her reply. Serena said goodbye and picked up the keys to her father's new black, Mercedes Benz convertible and walked out the door. She smirked when she backed out of the garage and sped off down the drive of her large San Francisco mansion.

The scouts and Darien were waiting for Serena. They were all getting annoyed because she was late. Raye looked as if she was ready to kill. Mina had her back against the temple wall with her arms crossed over her chest and a grin on her face. Serena had called her earlier to tell her what she was doing.

"I can't believe she is late to a meeting she called herself! I can't take this anymore, she is the leader and she is so irresponsible. She doesn't take anything seriously!" Raye yelled. She was furious. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and turned to face Darien. Mina rolled her eyes at them.

"Raye, we all know how you feel, but there's nothing we can do about it. Like you said she is the leader and we need her no matter what she's like" he tried to calm her down, even though he was angry himself.

"Maybe she has an explanation for why she is late" Amy said, annoyed herself.

"Guys calm down, I'm sure she'll be here soon!" Mina told them calmly with a slight smile.

As if on cue, load music could be heard coming from the entrance of the temple. Everyone got up to investigate and gasped at what they saw. There was Serena sitting in the driving seat of a Benz convertible with Spanish music blasting out of the speakers. Mina grinned at this and ran down the stairs to greet her friend.

Serena turned her head slightly to see everyone staring at her and internally smiled. She switched off the engine and got out to greet Mina who had just got to the bottom of the stairs. They smiled and gave each other a hug.

"Are you sure about this Serena?" she asked to make sure it was what she wanted to do. Serena nodded, linked her arm through Mina's and they started to climb the stairs.

Everyone had gone back to their seats to wait for Serena and Mina to come back. They were all shocked. Where did Serena get that car? And why was she listening to Spanish music? Everything was silent until they heard Mina laugh at something that Serena had said.

"It was nice of you to show up" Raye said sarcastically. Serena just glared at her.

"Is that any way to greet your leader?" Serena replied in a mocking tone. Mina giggled by the side of her.

"What leader, surely you not talking about yourself? You're no leader. Every time we were in battle, you would just whine and someone else would have to take charge. You couldn't even take care of your own problems; you took them to someone else" Raye screamed at her. Serena didn't even seem fazed, she merely blinked in response. "You need to grow up!"

"I am grown up Raye, you're all just too stupid to realise. I never asked to be Sailor Moon. I don't want to go around risking my life, never knowing whether I am going to die. I dealt with it the best I could, while lying to my family. None of you actually took the time to get to know me. None of you understood me. It just makes it easier to walk away from all of it" Serena told them all calmly. Darien made a confused face.

"What are you doing Serena?" he asked her while moving forward. She turned around and stopped him with a glare.

"I'm doing what I should have done along time ago. I'm quitting. All I have ever wanted was to live a normal life without the damn scouts getting in my way" she started to take the crystal out of her pocket and tossed it to Raye. "You can keep this, although you can't use it. I no longer need it. You are now in charge Raye"

"What are you talking about Serena?" Raye asked her. She never thought that she would do something like this. She always thought that Serena was too weak to stand up for herself.

"Isn't this what you always wanted Raye, to be leader? Now's your chance" Serena replied. Lita was getting annoyed with how calm Serena was acting and decided to speak up.

"You can't quit Serena, you have responsibilities! Just stop with this bullshit and let's get this meeting over with!" she yelled and Amy nodded.

"Yeah Serena, you talk about how you're grown up and now you're trying to run away from all of this. Think about the future! And Rini!" Amy was also screaming now.

"You want me to think about the future? What future? The way I see, there is going to be no future with Darien screwing Raye behind my back!" Serena grinned. She heard them all gasp.

"You knew?" Lita asked in a small voice, without looking into her eyes.

"Of course I knew, how stupid do you think I am? I can't believe that you two knew as well and never told me" she yelled. Raye was dumbfounded and Darien had turned pale. Serena laughed. "You thought you were being careful huh?" Darien was suddenly brought out of his daze and tried to reach out for Serena. "Don't touch me!" she screamed.

"Serena, I'm-" however she cut him off.

"Save it Darien. You're not sorry. If you cared about me, you never would have cheated in the first place. It's done. We're over. You and you're bitch can stop sneaking around now!" she said and walked towards her car. Mina and Darien both ran after her; however Darien stopped when he saw Andrew standing near the car. He stared at them.

"Drew? What are you doing?" he asked in a shocked tone, as he watched Andrew kiss Serena's forehead and give her a hug. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

"Sorry Dare, but I'm with Serena on this one" you could hear the venom in his voice.

"But you're supposed to be my friend!" he shouted. How could Andrew do this to him?

"Yeah, well you were supposed to be her boyfriend! Things change Darien. I hope you're happy with your decision!" he motioned his head in Raye's direction. She had started to make her was down the stairs now along with the others.

Serena pulled herself out of Andrew's arms and tossed her bag in the backseat of the car. She stood in front of Mina, forgetting that the others were in earshot.

"I am now officially out of the scout business" she said weakly. They stood in silence for a while before Mina launched herself into Serena's arms. They held on to each other for few minutes before letting go.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah I do. It's time I ended this anyway. But hey, it's not as if we'll never see each other, we're practically related!" they both laughed. They gave each other one final hug and then Serena turned back to Andrew.

"Justin is in the house. Do you want to come to mine for a bit?" she asked him and he nodded. Andrew opened the passenger door and got in. Serena was about to open her door when Lita stopped her.

"Wait! That's it? You're leaving just like that?"

"What did you expect Lita? I caught him screwing around with Raye behind my back. And then I find out that you all knew too! You all turned you're backs on me, now I am doing the same to you" she told them all, got in her car and zoomed off down the road. They all stood there speechless as they watched her car disappear.

"So, how did it go?" Justin, her cousin, asked as soon as they walked through the door.

"Good" she replied. Andrew and Justin looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"Okay then, what happened?" Andrew asked her.

"I basically told them to shove their friendship up their asses and that I wanted nothing to do with them anymore" she mumbled and looked towards the floor. Justin noticed this and pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't worry Rena! You did the right thing" he told her gently. "And hey, now you can move on and have no more secrets!"

"Yeah I know, it's just, it still hurts though" she whispered and held on tighter.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Well, this is Chapter Two! Enjoy! Please Review ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I'm just using the characters.

* * *

**Everything Changes**

_Chapter Two_

Serena was typing on her laptop at the table in her brother's house. He had asked her to baby-sit her four-year old niece, Analee. The music was pumping in the background and Analee was colouring.

"Look Rena! Look at my drawing!" said the young girl as she handed Serena her picture. She smiled and took it from Analee while pulling her up onto her lap.

"Wow, that's pretty baby!" she said and kissed the top of her head. "How about we go to the arcade and see Andrew huh?" Serena suggested. Analee nodded her head excitedly and jumped off Serena to go get her stuff ready. Serena took out her phone, pressed a few buttons and put it to her ear. After a while someone answered on the other side.

"Hello!"

"Hey Sammy, I'm taking Analee to the arcade for a while is that okay? She was getting a bit bored here so I asked her if she wanted to go and see Andrew" Serena told her brother.

"Yea…that's fine! Just don't let her have too much to eat, she'll get sick and then I'll have to clean it up!" he replied.

"Kay…what's going on over there anyway, you've been gone hours?" Serena's family owned of the biggest businesses in the world. Her father and both her brothers worked there.

"Everything is fine, we have a deal going through at the moment and we have to go through it all. It should be done soon and then I have to go and pick up Michelle from the airport. Can you bring Ana home by about 7 please?"

"Yeah okay, I'll see you then. I have to got, she's getting a bit impatient at the moment. She's like me when I was younger!" they bother laughed at this. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Serena turned to Analee and laughed. She had Serena's car keys hanging in her hand with her other hand on her hip.

"You ready sweetie?" Serena asked. The girl nodded ran up to Serena and dragged her to the car. Serena opened the passenger door of the shiny black Mercedes Benz and helped Analee in a put on her seatbelt. She then went to her side and got in. Serena turned on the engine, put the roof down and started to look for a song that they both liked. In the end, they settled for 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira. She turned it up loud and took off in the direction of the arcade while singing along the way.

Darien and the scouts were sitting in a booth at the arcade. Even though there had been no recent attacks, they were still trying to think of what to do now that Serena was gone.

"There's not a lot we can do you guys. Serena was the most powerful of us all and now she is gone. We still have the crystal, but it's of no use to us anymore, none of us can use it" Amy sighed. Every plan they came up with was useless. They needed Serena! "Well we haven't had any attacks for over a year and I really don't think that there will be anymore, the only thing we can do is protect the crystal from enemies"

"Well we can keep it at the temple; I think it will be safest there. I can keep doing fire readings. Other than that, there's not much else we can do" she sighed and took a sip of her drink.

"I think we should talk about something else. So, what has everyone been up to lately?" Lita asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Well, I have to go to LA soon. I have to go to a graduation party and everyone's family is going to be there. I can't wait!" Mina squealed.

"That's cool! How long are you going to be there for?" Darien asked her, while putting his arm around Raye. Mina wanted to laugh.

"About two weeks I think" she replied.

"Two weeks?" Raye screeched. "Why so long?"

"It's going to be a sort of vacation as well, and we haven't seen the family in a while, so my parents decided to stay a bit longer" Mina said with a shrug of her shoulders. Everyone just nodded.

"You guys, what are we going to do about Serena?" Amy suddenly blurted out. All eyes were on her. Things were silent for a while.

"Nothing" Mina finally said. "There's nothing you can do. You hurt her deeply and you can't expect her to just forget about that"

"Mina's right. She'll get over it!" Raye said with a smug look on her face. Mina glared at her.

"I didn't mean it like that Raye; you can't just apologise and hope everything will go back to the way things were. You have to give it time" Mina said in an icy tone.

"Why are you defending her Mina, she left us all. If we all get killed it's going to be all her fault. I just hope she'll be able to live with that" Raye shot back at her. Darien draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"We understand where you're coming from, but we might need her and she bailed on us" he spoke up with an angry tone of voice. They were silent for a bit and then Darien excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"I don't want her forgiveness! She didn't deserve Darien and I liked him long before Serena ever did! It's not that big a deal!"

"How can you say that?" Lita shrieked. "She was supposed to be-" she trailed off when she saw a car pull up with a beautiful blonde woman in the driving seat. The girls all followed her gaze and Raye gasped.

Serena pulled the car into a parking space near the arcade and put the roof back up. She turned off the engine while Analee was getting out of the car. Serena slammed her door shut and clicked the alarm on. She walked up to the sidewalk and took Analee's hand into her own. The sliding glass doors automatically opened and they stepped through, the air-conditioning blasting them on their way.

They watched as Serena and some little girl made their way to the counter. Serena's hair was left naturally curly and was flowing freely down her back. She had on tight, dark blue jeans, with a long white, low cut t-shirt. She was carrying a denim jacket in her hands. On her feet were white flip-flops and she was carrying a large, white leather Chanel bag with her matching sunglasses on her face. They all watched as Serena lifted the girl up onto the counter.

"I wonder who that girl is" Amy muttered, however Mina, who was sitting next to her, heard her.

"It's her niece, Analee" Mina answered. They all looked at her in amazement. None of them knew she had a niece.

Darien was on his way back from the bathroom, when he noticed the girls staring at something by the counter. He turned his head to look in that direction and gasped at what he saw. There was Serena and a little girl sitting down, and looking around for something. He quickly walked past them and slid into the booth next to Raye.

"Who's the kid?" he whispered to her. She had the same features as Serena and he wished that she wasn't hers.

"Her niece" she whispered back. His eyes widened and he turned to face Raye silently asking a question. Raye merely nodded at him.

As Serena lifted Analee onto the counter, she looked around for Andrew. When she looked to the back of the arcade, she noticed the people she never wanted to see again, well except for Mina of course! She caught Mina's eye and winked at her then turned back to her niece. About five minutes after they arrived; Andrew walked in through the sliding doors. Analee was the only one who noticed this considering Serena had her back to him. Her eyes lit up and she jumped off the counter and ran in his direction.

"ANDREW!!" she shouted as she jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey pumpkin! How are you?" he laughed and twirled her around. She squealed in delight.

"Serena said we could have free milkshake!" she said when he put her down and she started to jump up and down excitedly.

A ndrew laughed again and looked in Serena's direction. "Did she now, well you can have one, but Serena's gonna have to pay for hers"

"Drew, you know you're not gonna make me pay for it" she smirked at him.

"Keep it up and I will!" he replied and they both laughed. Andrew picked Analee back up and started to walk towards the counter. He placed her down on a stool and started to make their milkshakes.

"So, how is everything?" he asked Serena.

"As good as can be expected. I mean it's only been a couple of days. I'm still getting used to not having to hide who I am from them anymore" she replied and helped Analee get her stuff out of her bag. "What about you? You don't have to stop being his friend because of me" she told him. He turned around and rested his elbows on the counter in front of her.

"I've known you a lot longer that him Serena. I'd rather loose his friendship than yours" he smiled at her and then continued to make their drinks.

Mina and everyone continued to stare at them. They were getting extremely close for Darien's liking. Mina, on the other hand, smiled at them. They looked good together. If only they could see it.

"I wonder what's going on with those two" Raye said as she looked at them.

"They're just friends Raye!" Mina murmured, even though she knew different.

Eventually they grew tired of staring at them and started their own conversation. After a while the sliding glass doors opened and two men in business suits walked through. Mina noticed that Serena hadn't turned around and a huge grin broke out on her face. Darien recognised one of them. It was her brother Nathan. He had met him once when he went to pick Serena up for their date. He felt like her brother didn't like him very much, but he didn't know why.

"What are you smiling about?" Darien asked her. He watched as Andrew acknowledged them.

"Nothing!" was her reply.

Andrew looked up as he heard the doors opening. He watched as both of Serena's brothers walked in. He watched as Nathan put a finger to his lips. Serena hadn't noticed them come in and he knew what was about to happen; he grinned.

Darien watched as Nathan approached Serena's stool, but she still didn't notice his presence. Nathan slowly wrapped his arms around Serena's waist and quickly pulled her off her stool. She screamed and everyone in the arcade turned to see what had happened. Raye glared at what she saw.

Serena never knew what hit her. One minute she was sitting there reading her magazine and the next, she is being yanked of her stool. She screamed and heard the person behind her laugh. She knew that laugh! She quickly pulled herself out of his arms and spun around so they were face to face.

"Nathan, you idiot!" she screeched as she started hitting him on the arm. Nathan just laughed harder. "You nearly give me a heart attack! And stop laughing at me!"

Nathan grabbed both her wrists and crushed her in a hug. "Is that any way to treat your brother?" he asked her. She glared at him and heard someone else laugh. She tilted her head to the side and saw Sammy standing next to the counter with Analee in his arms.

"You let him do that to me?" she shot at him and was answered with another laugh.

On the other side of the arcade, Mina was also laughing. The girls were just staring at her like she was stupid. Suddenly, she stood up and started shouting.

"Go Nathan!" could be heard throughout the arcade. All occupants turned to look at her and she laughed harder. Nathan released Serena from his embrace and turned to Mina's direction. He winked at her and motioned for her to come over. Mina told the girls that she would be right back and walked over to the counter.

Lita stared at them, dumbfounded. "Did we miss something?" They all watched as Mina hugged the two men and the little girl.

"I thought you were still working?" Serena asked Sammy when they had all calmed down.

"It's done! We got the deal!" he replied. Sammy looked over her shoulder and could see her old friends in one of the booths, they were staring at them. He got off his stool and stood next to Serena. "Can we help you?" he shouted over to them. They all looked away. Nathan and Andrew started to laugh again but stopped when Serena glared at them.

"Just leave it Sammy, they're not worth it!" she told him. He nodded and took the stool next to her. He looked at his watch and then stood back up.

"Well, I have to go and pick Michelle up from the airport. Will you be able to take Analee home for me?" he asked Serena. She nodded and started to pack hers and Analee's things up. He kissed Serena and his daughter on the forehead and ran out the saying goodbye. She turned to Mina.

"Do you need a ride home or are you going back over to them?" she asked her while handing the keys to Nathan.

"I'll have a lift. Mama wants us home early tonight, she's cooking dinner and she wants to talk" she replied with a roll of her eyes. She ran over to the others to tell them she was leaving and then ran back.

As they started to walk towards the doors none of them noticed as Darien and the scouts were walking in the same direction. Serena turned around to wave to Andrew and when she turned back she walked straight into Darien, who bumped into Raye; making her fall to the floor.

"Why don't you watch where you're goin meatball head!" she shouted at Serena when she stood up with the help of Darien. Serena just smirked at her.

"It was an accident Raye" she stated calmly.

"No Serena, it was you being your usual klutzy self!" Raye screamed in her face. Serena just blinked. Nathan pulled Serena back and glared at Raye

"Look, she said it was an accident, lay off!" he growled at her.

"Looks like Serena still has to have someone to fight her battles for her!" Raye smirked. Nathan walked forward and stared down at her.

"I know everything about you. I know what you're like. Serena may have seemed weak to you, but trust me, she is quite capable of taking care of her own shit!" he said and started to walk out of the arcade. Serena and Analee followed.

"Just leave it Raye, I'll see you soon okay!" Mina told them and walked out also.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope it's not too confusing! I have started to write Cgapter Three, so hopefully that will be out soon! Please review and tell me what you think ;) 


	3. Chapter Three

I finished this chapter earlier than I thought I would! So here it is! Hope you enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I'm just using the characters.

* * *

**Everything Changes**

_Chapter Three_

Serena was sitting of the sofa in her living room watching Sex In The City re-runs when her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up off the table and looked at it. It was Mina.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Serena asked over the phone.

"Not much. Just watching TV, you?" she replied.

"Same! I'm going shopping with Michelle later though"

"The girls are coming over later, they don't know it yet, but there's going to be alcohol!" Mina laughed. She had invited them all over to watch movies and have a little party. Her brother was going to be there too. "I wish you could be here" Mina sighed. She wanted Serena to be there, but with everything that had happened she knew that it wouldn't happen.

"I'd be there if I could but I'll phone you later to see how it's going okay! Well I have to go, Michelle is picking me up soon and I need to get ready. Bye honey!" she said and hung up.

Mina hung up the phone and threw herself onto the sofa next to her brother. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I hate this, why did they have to do this to Serena!" she shouted angrily. Her brother turned to face her and chuckle at what he saw. Mina was sitting there with her arms crossed and a little pout on her face.

"I don't know Mina" was his reply

"You know they are coming over tonight right?" she asked him.

"Yeah...I do. Why did you have to invite them anyway? After what they did!" he huffed. He really didn't like the way they treated Serena. Especially Raye! He was going to try and have a little fun with them. He grinned to himself.

"Because they are my friends and you can wipe that look off your face!"

"What look?" he asked innocently.

"The look that tells me you're up to something" she said harshly and went up to her room.

Darien and Raye were driving through the streets of San Francisco while doing his errands. Raye was getting extremely bored and sighed. It felt as if they had been doing this all day, in fact, it had only been two hours.

"How many more stops do we have to make?" Raye nagged him. Darien sighed and turned towards her.

"Not much longer okay" he replied and turned back to look at the road.

"Darien, do you know when we finish, can we go shopping please?" she asked him in the baby like voice that she knew he like. He laughed and looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"I suppose so, you have been helping me all morning" he said. Raye squealed and kissed him on the cheek. He laughed again.

"Thank you!"

Serena and her cousin Lyndzi were trying on shoes. They each had about ten pairs scattered around their feet.

"Oh, I like these!" Serena squealed and held her foot in the air. She had on a pair of satin pink stilettos with diamonds on the straps. "What do you think?"

"They are gorgeous Serena! How much are they?" Lyndzi asked.

Serena picked up the box and looked underneath. "$300" she said and nodded her head. "I want them!" she said and put them to the side of her chair. Next she tried on a pair of black, knee-length stiletto boots.

"Haven't you got enough boots?" Lyndzi asked with a laugh.

"There's always room in my closet for shoes honey!" Serena replied and they both laughed harder. "I need to go into Victoria Secret afetr this okay, I'm in the mood for new underwear!"

Darien pulled the car into a parking space in the underground parking near the shopping center. "Okay, one more stop and then you're free to shop!" he chuckled.

"What else do you need to get?" she asked him when he walked up to her and took her hand in his.

"I need a new remote for my TV, it's playing up again!" Raye nodded to let him know that she heard.

They walked in silence through the mall until Raye gasped. Darien turned his head to see what was wrong. Raye just pointed to two girls that were smiling and talking. Darien looked harder and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Serena. She was carrying about three shopping bags in each hand and was walking into Victoria Secret.

"I never knew she shopped in there?" Darien chocked out. Raye give him a look that made him wish he was dead.

"What difference does it make where she gets her underwear Darien?" Raye asked him angrily. He stayed silent not knowing what to say to her. Raye huffed and walked on. As they walked past the shop, they both looked in. Serena and the girl were laughing.

"Lets pay up and get out of here. I think we've spent enough money for today!" Serena laughed. Lyndzi just nodded and they both headed towards the counter to pay for their stuff.

As they walked out of the shop, Serena stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. Lyndzi turned back and noticed that she had stopped and turned to see what she was looking at.

"Es él?" she asked in Spanish so that no-one would know what they were talking about. (Is that him?)

Serena just nodded her head and carried on walking. Lyndzi stopped and told her that she needed to go the bathroom and said that she'd be right back. Serena took out her cell phone and looked through her phone book. She found the number she was looking for, pressed dial and held it up to her ear.

"Hello" the male voice answered.

"Andrew, es él, regreso!" she whispered hysterically into the phone. She spoke in Spanish just in case someone was listening. (Andrew, it's him, he's back!)

"Calm down Serena, you're going to have another attack. Just breathe" he told her calmly over the phone. "Where are you? Are you alone?"

"Estoy en el centro comercial y Lyndzi esta conmigo, acaba de ir al baño¿Y si me el me ve?" she cried while trying to keep out of his view. (I'm in the mall and Lyndzi is with me. She just went to the bathroom. What if he see's me?)

"Nothing is going to happen Serena. He wouldn't try and come near you again. Just calm down and I will come over to your house later okay?" he said.

"Okay" she replied in English and they both hung up. She felt a hand on her shoulder and gave a low scream. She turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only Lyndzi.

"Don't scare me like that!" she gasped out while holding a hand to her heart and then started to walk in the direction of the parking lot.

Darien and Raye were sitting at one of the benches when they saw Serena exit the shop. She was carrying an extra bag now, so it was obvious she had spent more money.

"Where does she get all this money from?" Raye wondered aloud. Darien just shrugged his shoulders.

They watched as her posture suddenly went stiff and saw that her and her friend were both looking at some guy in a phone booth. They walked on and stopped by the benches opposite where Raye and Darien was sitting. One of the girls walked off after saying she would be back and Serena started frantically looking for something in her bag. She placed all her shopping bags on the bench and kept her eyes on the man. She started talking in Spanish on the phone and they could tell by her tone that she was desperate, even though they couldn't understand what she was saying. They did make out some words like Andrew and Lydnzi, so they assumed that they she was either talking to one of them. She placed the phone back in her bag and tried to hide herself from view. The same girl from earlier came up and put her hand to Serena's shoulder. They heard a light scream and heard her say "Don't scare me like that!". They then started to walk away.

"What do you think all that was about?" Darien asked Raye.

"Who cares and since when could she speak Spanish?" Raye huffed. "She can't even speak English properly!"

"She seemed pretty desperate don't you think?" Darien asked again. Raye turned to him and give him a look.

"Why so much interest in Serena all of a sudden? You couldn't give a shit about her a couple of weeks ago!" she shouted at him. Darien sighed and turned to look around the mall.

"All I am saying Raye is that there could be something wrong and you used to be friends remember. Don't you care at least a little bit?"

"No, I don't care okay! Just drop it!" Raye said and walked off.

"Look I'm sorry okay, it's just I can't just switch off my feelings for her that fast. We were together for two years Raye, it's gonna take some time" he told her while standing in front of her. Raye sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Fine! We got to hurry, us girls are all going over Mina's tonight" she mumbled into his shirt.

Serena was pacing her bedroom. The music was blasting out of the speakers behind her. That was the way she liked it. She come home about an hour ago and hadn't left her room since. She had taken a long hot shower and changed into her pajamas; grey shorts and a tight, black, thin strapped vest top. Every time she tried to do something, her thoughts would go straight back to the man in the mall.

She was still pacing when her brother Nathan and Andrew walked into her room. Andrew went over to her CD player and switched it off while Nathan went to try and calm his sister down. He stood in front of her and directed her towards her bed.

"Serena, you need to try and calm down. This isn't doing you any good and you know it" he tried to tell her but she jumped off her bad and started shouting at him.

"No, what's not doing me any good is him! I finally move on with my life and he decides to come back!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. "Why did he have to come back, I was doing fine and now he just so happens to show up in the same place I shop!" her tears were now running down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away with the back of her hand, but they kept coming. She started pacing again and mumbling in Spanish to herself forgetting that they could understand her.

Nathan and Andrew looked at each other, Nathan motioning for Andrew to do something. Andrew rolled his eyes and walked towards her. It was always left to him to calm her down! Not that he minded! Andrew wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. She struggled against him but he didn't let go.

"Let me go!" she yelled at him and started to pound against his back. He still didn't loosen his grip.

"Not until you calm down Serena" he whispered gently in her ear. She huffed and continued to struggle for a few minutes. She sighed and stopped moving against him. Andrew looked over her shoulder at Nathan. He was smiling at them. Andrew was the only one who could get her to calm down, apart from their father! He walked her back towards her bed and sat her down beside Nathan; Andrew continued to stand in front of her to prevent any escape. "Nothing is going to happen to you okay. He won't try and come after you again, he's not that stupid"

"You have the whole family behind you Serena, do you really think we're gonna let anything happen to you?" Nathan said to her and put an arm over her shoulder. She sighed again and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No, I guess not, but what if-" she started but was cut off by Andrew.

"Nothing is going to happen to you"

"What if he see's me?" she said before any of them could cut her off again.

"Then don't show him that you're scared of him" Nathan told her. She sighed and looked down at the floor. "We know you're scared, but don't worry about it okay. Try and make sure that there's always someone with you when you go out. I have to go, I'm supposed to be helping Sammy with something" with that said he got up, kissed her forehead and walked out the door but not before whispering something in Andrew's ear, to which he nodded.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Andrew had had enough. He walked over to her CD player again and pressed play. 'Don't Lie' by the Black Eyed Peas came out of the speakers. He turned it down a bit and kneeled down in front of Serena who was still on her bed with her head bent forward. He looked at her face and saw that she was crying again. He wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. Andrew sat next to her on the bed and pulled her in for a hug, this time she didn't struggle.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Serena" he told her softly. He heard her sigh. "Have you told Mina yet?" he asked.

"No not yet. She has the girls going over her house tonight and I didn't want to worry her. You know how she gets" Serena laughed. "But I want to talk to her anyway, so maybe I'll phone her later" she told him and felt him nod.

"We'll do it later" They stayed wrapped in each others arms for a couple more minutes before Andrew pulled away. "Come on, lets phone her now and then we can order some food and watch a movie" he told her and pulled her up by the arm, leading her out the door. They walked downstairs into the kitchen and Serena grabbed the phone. She put in on the counter in the middle of the kitchen and sat on one of the stools, while Andrew sat opposite. She dialed Mina's number and put it on speakerphone so that they could both talk to her.

They were all sitting in Mina's living room watching a movie. Mina and the girls were sitting on one of the sofas with a blanket while Matt was sprawled out on the other sofa. They had a few drinks and now were tipsy, with the exception of Mina and Matt, who weren't even a little bit tipsy. The phone rang and Mina got up to answer it. She looed at the called ID and saw that it was Serena.

"Hiya honey, what's up?" Mina asked. She sat on the stairs so that she could still see the TV.

"Nothing really, me and Andrew are going to order some food and then watch a movie. I think we have to wait for Nathan though. What about you, what's going on over there?"

"Just watching a movie, I think the girls are a little tipsy" she laughed. She heard Serena and ANdrew laugh on the other end. "Hey Andrew!" she said to him.

"Hey, how much did you give them to drink?" he asked while chuckling.

"Not a lot, they're just not used to it! They've had the same as me" she defended herself. "Besides they kept asking for more. Anyway, Raye said that she seen you at the mall today" Mina told Serena.

"She was at the mall?" Serena choked out.

"Yeah, her and Darien were there. She said that you looked scared or something. What happened?" Mina asked. Serena's eyes flew up to meet Andrew's and he urged her on.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Can you come over about dinner time tomorrow?"

"Sure, there's nothing wrong though is there?"

"We'll tell you tomorrow Mina okay" Andrew intervened. Serena sighed in relief.

"So, what did Raye say about it?" Serena asked quickly before Mina could say anything else.

"Not a lot, she just huffed a bit, started saying that apparently Darien was worried about you and then she started calling you a baby and other stuff, saying that you can't handle yourself" Mina whispered angrily.

"What a bitch! And Darien was worried about me?" she said sounding surprised. Serena looked up to see Andrew but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think she knows that she told me, it was after her fourth drink, I think. She knows that we still talk to each other, so I don't think she would have told me otherwise" Mina stated. Matt walked out of the living room to get himself a drink. He looked at Mina and raised his eyebrows. 'Later' she mouthed to him and he contiued to walk past.

"Anyway, I think we should talk about this tomorrow" Andrew said. "You need to get back to your guests before they get worried about you" he got up to get himself a glass of water.

"Yeah...you're right, I'll come over tomorrow then, bye!" Mina told them

"Bye" Serena said and then they both hung up. Mina walked back into the living room and put the phone back on the stand. Lita made room for her to sit back down.

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"My cousin" was her only reply.

Serena hung up the phone and pushed it away from her. She sighed and got up to get a bottle of water from the fridge. She sat back down on her stool and looked at Andrew.

"I never seen them at the mall" she mumbled to him. "And why would Darien be worried about me?" she asked confused.

"Don't worry about it" he said back to her. "What food should we get? Nathan said that he would be back in half an hour"

"I don't know, how about Chinese?" she said back and he nodded. She picked up the phone again and placed the order. "They said they'd be about forty minutes" she told him when she hung up.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! I know it might be a bit confusing at the moment, but it will all work out in the end! I also want to thank Silver Moonlight-81 and Shurudra for helping me with my Spanish! I'm in the middle of learning it and getting mixed up with the translations! Sorry! next Chapter should be up soon!!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I'm just borrowing the characters ;)

* * *

**Everything Changes**

_Chapter Four_

"He's WHAT?" Mina shouted.

Serena rolled her eyes; she knew Mina would react this way. "Yeah…I saw him yesterday in the mall" Serena calmly told her; although she wasn't so calm on the inside.

"That's why Raye said you were freaking out. She said you were all jumpy and hysterical" Mina mumbled her response.

"Yup, I was trying to hide somewhere so that he wouldn't see me. Lyndzi had left to go to the toilet and I ended up phoning Andrew, I guess Raye and Darien must have seen me"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Mina asked her.

"I didn't want to worry you, and you had the girls at your house last night. I didn't want you to cancel it and coming running to me, which I know you would have done" Serena told her. She felt a bit guilty now. She knew that Mina would have wanted to know sooner, she just didn't want to ruin Mina's plans.

"Yeah I would have cancelled on them. Christ Serena, you're like my sister and I don't want anything to happen to you" Mina yelled at her. At this time, Andrew walked in.

"Hey, calm down Mina, she had her reasons not to tell you" he told her and sat on the stool next to Serena.

"I'm sorry Mina, I just didn't want to ruin your night" Serena whispered and looked down at the kitchen counter.

"No, I'm sorry" Mina sighed. She walked over to Serena and put her arm around her shoulders. "At least you told me now" she laughed weakly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay; it's still sinking in at the moment. Andrew had to calm me down again or I think I would have done something stupid"

"Good, because you're not going anywhere on your own from now on!" Mina told her sternly. "When do your parents get back?"

"Not until next week. I haven't told them yet. You know what it was like the first time" Serena replied and Mina nodded. Hey remembered all to well what happened and they didn't want a repeat of that.

"So…" Andrew changed the subject. "…what is everyone doing today?"

"I have piles of laundry to do. All my clothes are piling up in the corner of my closet!" Serena laughed.

"I have a scout meeting today" Mina told them. They had told Andrew a while ago about the identities of the scouts and made him promise not to tell anyone, not even the other scouts.

Flashback

Serena and Mina had just back from one of the battles. They were still transformed. They were both injured, but Serena had a huge cut on the top of her thigh, that was bleeding badly. They could do nothing to stop it.

"Serena, you have to do something! You can't leave it like that!" Mina whispered hysterically.

"I know Mina; I'm trying to stop the blood. Just calm down!"

"Calm down! CALM DOWN! The bleeding won't stop Serena!" she told her. They were silent for a few minutes when she spoke up again. "I think we should go and see Andrew. After all he is studying to be a doctor; he might be able to do something"

Serena thought for a moment before answering. "Come on; let's go. I can't change back though; my uniform is keeping some of the blood in"

It only took them five minutes to get Andrew's house. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop so that no-one would see them. They landed on Andrew's balcony and saw that his light was still on. They knocked lightly on the doors and listened for any movement inside. Nothing. They knocked a little harder and heard someone mumbling on the other side. The curtains opened and Andrew stared at them in shock. What were two of the Sailor Scouts doing on his balcony? He unlocked the doors and opened them.

"Um…Hi!" he stuttered.

"Andrew, we need your help" Venus told him. He continued to stare at them.

"We have no time for this, Moon got injured tonight and we can't go to the hospital" Venus moved past him and walked over to Moon. She had sat down on his computer chair and was extremely pale. Venus went over and pulled up Moon's skirt, just far enough so that Andrew could see the damage done. He gasped and walked over to inspect the cut.

"You've lost a lot of blood, but it will only need a couple of stitches. I can do that now" he walked out to get a first aid kit. Meanwhile Mina and Serena were talking.

"I think we should tell him" Serena muttered. Her eyesight kept going blurry and she was really warm.

"We can't Serena and you know it. He could get into danger if anyone finds out he knows us" she whispered back and kept checking the door for any sign of Andrew.

"I'm tired of all the secrets Mina, we all grew up together, he deserves to know!"

"I'm tired of it too, but what if it goes wrong?"

"And what if Andrew starts blabbing that he had two of the scouts in his bedroom, which were injured. What if he tells the others? Mina I really think we should tell him" Serena said. Just when Mina was about to reply, Andrew walked back into the room. Serena looked to him and then to Mina.

"Fine!" she said angrily. Andrew stared at them and got a bit confused. He pushed it aside and started to tend to Moon's leg. It took him about ten minutes.

"There, that should be okay for now" he said and handed her two pain killers. "Take these, they should help" she took them off him and popped them in her mouth.

"Thanks Andrew!" Moon told him.

"About that, how do you know my name?" he finally asked them. That had been annoying him from the first time Venus said his name.

Mina looked to Serena and then de-transformed. Bright orange light filled the room and when Andrew opened his eyes Mina was standing in Venus' place.

"Mina!" he gasped out. "You're Sailor Venus?" Mina nodded and then Andrew turned his focus onto Sailor Moon. He watched as she stood up and swayed a little. Mina rushed to her side to steady her, when she was certain she was okay, she stood aside. Serena touched her broach and pink light and ribbons erupted from her body. Serena was now standing in Sailor Moon's place. Andrew gasped again. With her transformation gone, she didn't have enough energy to stand and her legs collapsed from underneath her. Neither Mina nor Andrew was fast enough to catch her and she fell to her knees on the floor. Andrew picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed.

He was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He moved away from the bed and stared at them. Mina was too busy fussing over Serena to notice, but Serena looked him dead in the eye. Two of the people he grew up with, were the Sailor Scouts. How was he supposed to take this?

"You two are the Sailor Scouts?" he finally asked when he could speak again. Mina turned to him and they both nodded.

"Sit down Andrew, it's gonna be a long night!" she told him and they all made themselves comfortable on his bed. There were many gasps and arguments about why they were chosen to this, but they got through their story. It took them three hours to tell the whole story and get him to promise not to tell anyone. In the end he did and they all fell asleep.

End of flashback

"Why are you still having meetings when there haven't been any attacks in over a year?" Serena asked with a confused look on her face.

"Raye said that it's an emergency, all the others are up there now, but I told them that I had a family emergency and couldn't come until later" Mina smirked at them. "I don't really see any point in these meetings anymore. There's nothing to discuss and I would much rather be here with you two. Anyway, I better go. Meet me at the arcade later?" When both of them nodded, she continued. "Have fun with your laundry!" she laughed and said goodbye.

"So what are you doing then?" Serena asked Andrew.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I might stay here with you!" he said and she laughed.

"You might as well live here, you're never in your own house" she said and then a thought occurred to her. "You don't want to leave me on my own do you? You don't trust me?" He had the decency to look away at this point. "Shit Andrew, what do you think I'm gonna do? Kill myself!" she shouted at him and stormed off. He sat there for a few seconds and then ran after her. By the time he caught up with her, she was walking into her room. He grabbed her arm and swung her around so that they were face to face.

"I do trust you Serena; I just don't want you to be on your own. Not with him out there!" he said to her and let go of her arm. She looked into his face and smiled. She could never stay mad at him! She turned around and walked into her bedroom. He grinned when he was sure she couldn't see him.

"Grab the basket on your way in!"

Mina looked at them with shock evident on her face. She was speechless. How could this have happened?

"Are you sure? I mean could you have just put it somewhere else and you forgot?"

"Of course I'm sure Mina, how stupid do you think I am? It is gone, lost; I don't know where it is anymore!" Raye told her with a hint of annoyance in her voice; however, Mina either didn't notice or just didn't care.

"How could you loose the crystal Raye? It was supposed to be safe here! We are supposed to protect it at all costs" Mina replied.

"Yeah I thought it was, but obviously someone found out that it was here and took it!" Raye shouted.

Amy sighed; this was getting them nowhere. Blaming people would not bring the crystal back. She stood up and cleared her throat, but they still continued to argue. "HEY!" she finally screamed. They all stared at her in shock. "This is not getting us anywhere. Fighting about it isn't going to bring it back"

"Amy's right, lets just try and find a way of getting it back" Darien spoke up. They all nodded.

"Now, the crystal is the most powerful object in the universe. If it gets into the wrong hands, it could be very dangerous" Amy stated solemnly. "The only question is how are we going to get it back?" For once she didn't know what to do. This wasn't something you could get out of textbook and she felt like she had left the whole group down.

None of them said anything. However, Mina knew the answer to the question. The only person who could get it back was Serena, but would she do it? And would the others allow her to try?

"I think I may have a way?" she finally spoke up. She had to tell them even if they wouldn't like it. The only person the crystal would obey was the formal owner, which was Serena! The other occupants in the room stared at her and motioned for her to continue. "You may not like this, but it might be the only way!" she saw Darien's eyes grow wide and knew that he knew what she was thinking. "Serena" was the only word she said. The others except Darien stared at her.

"What about her?" Raye sneered.

"She is the only one that can help us" Darien said. Raye turned angry eyes on him.

"Well, we'll have to find another way. There's no way I'm asking for her help!" she huffed and threw herself on the sofa.

"Raye it's the only way. All she has to do is summon it and it will come to her. It won't listen to anyone else!" Mina said, her tone getting angrier with each word she said. "You're just going to have to put this thing aside and ask her" she told her while getting her cell phone out.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked her. Mina glanced at her and then continued to look at her phone.

"I'm phoning Serena!" she stated simply.

"WHAT!" Raye jumped up and made a grab for the phone. However, Mina saw this and dodged her hand. "You can't just phone her up and ask her to summon the crystal Mina, be logical!" she yelled at her.

"I wasn't going to do that. I asked her to meet me in the arcade when she finished what she was doing. I just thought that I would tell her that you all were coming and then we could tell her what happened" Raye slowly nodded her head and let her carry on.

They listened to her talk to Serena for a full thirty minutes before she they hung up.

"She said she would listen and she's already in the arcade. Come on!" she said and they all made their way out the door.

In the arcade, Serena hung up and put her phone back into her bag. "Mina said that they need to talk me and it's really important. What do you think it could be?" she asked Andrew. He shrugged and went back to his paperwork.

* * *

That's chapter four done! I know it's short, but I'm in the middle of doing my exams and I haven't really had a lot of time! Thanks to everyone's reviews and I know people want to know who this mystery man is, you will find out, just not yet haha! Anyway, I hope it was okay ;) Please Review!


End file.
